Described herein are electrical contact modules including conductive laminations for use with electromagnetic systems, such as an electromagnetic projectile launcher, or a directed energy device, such as a laser or high energy radar. It should, be understood that the invention disclosed herein is not limited for use with electromagnetic projectile launchers, lasers or high energy radars and may be used with any system for conducting electricity.